Controlling Elements
by LadyBaisemon
Summary: No one reads this. I'm only bothering to mess with the summary in case someone visits my profile. I don't know that this story will ever get finished. Don't try reading it, it sucks. Read my new one instead. Yeah?
1. Darkness Meets Light

Controlling Elements  
Chapter One: Darkness Meets Light I pushed my way through the hedges to find two people kissing on a bench, not what I needed to see right now, right now what I needed was a comforting face, a helping hand, a warm and sensitive smile, my girlfriend standing there, ready to take me into her arms, to tell me that it had all been just a bad dream, just my imagination, that I hadn't really seen her in bed with my best friend.  
As I was running, blindly, hopelessly, looking for that friendly face and those warm comforting words, I didn't notice that I'd entered a crowded area of the park, until I knocked into someone, a boy looking to be about my age wearing a bandana and bad attitude expression. I got up quickly and told him that I was really sorry; he just glared at me and turned away. Not really in the mood to argue, I just left, and started running again when I got to the edge of the crowd, running was the only thing that could make me feel better, that and the darkness.  
I ran, ran away from the light and into the welcoming darkness, but in the darkness, I saw a light, one not like the lights I'd left behind, this one was warm and comforting, and it had a kind of orangey glow, a campfire. I decided to go forward, maybe they would bet me sit with them by the fire, and maybe it would warm my cold heart.  
I saw only one person when I stepped up there, another boy looking to be about my age, he had on a yellowish hat and goggles, a yellow shirt with a red over shirt, brown pants, and red and yellow tennis shoes. He was sitting near the fire, smiling to himself. I decided just to leave him alone and go around the campsite but as I was backing up, I stepped on a twig. The boy looked over and smiled at me, he came up and dragged me over to where he'd been sitting.  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying or something," the boy said, resting his hand on my shoulder and looking concerned. Finally here was the helping hand I'd been looking for.  
"Nothing important, really," I said, ignoring his "yeah right" look about in not being important.  
"If it's not important, why were you crying?"  
I sighed, "Okay, so it is important, I caught my girlfriend and my best friend sleeping together."  
"Hey, think of it this way, at least you best friend isn't a girl."  
Thunk, a man who I hadn't seen come up hit the boy in the back of the head for that one, "Please forgive Takuya, he doesn't know when to be serious."  
"I was being serious," the boy, Takuya muttered, rubbing the back of his head. 


	2. Befriending Flame

Chapter 2: Befriending Flame  
  
I was still laughing when I awoke the next morning, not much had happened after Takuya's dad came up, we basically just all officially introduced ourselves and then ended up falling asleep, Takuya and I by the fire and his dad in the back of their van. I went up and pulled Takuya's hat off, he had really pretty brown hair, you could kind of see it when he was wearing the hat, but not well. I pushed my bluish-black hair out of my face as I leaned over Takuya, I was going to untie his shoelaces, (don't ask me why he was wearing his shoes or his hat in bed), and tie them together, but he started tickling me, I fell on top of him and my face landed in the dirt between his knees, it tasted awful. I tried to get up but Takuya kept tickling me, I was laughing and screaming and finally Takuya's dad came over to see what was wrong, he told Takuya to leave me alone and helped me up. Takuya grinned and winked at me behind his dad's back, I laughed. This guy was a riot, and a cool one at that. I blew a kiss to him and he laughed. His dad looked between us and seeing the angelic looks on our faces, shrugged and went back to attempting making breakfast. Takuya and I snuck away to find some real food. We ran into the bandana kid, not literally, and I said hi. He just ignored me. Then Takuya jumped in, again not literally, "Hey buddy, what's your problem. Koichi was just saying hi, you could at least be polite and say hi back." "Takuya, please, he doesn't have to say hi if he doesn't want to," I said, trying to pull Takuya away. "Why should I say hi kid, I don't even know this boy, he's just someone who knocked into me last night," the bandana boy said, obviously mad. Again I tried to pull Takuya away but he wouldn't budge. "Well sorry, you don't have to get so mad. Why don't you just get yourself a chill pill?" "I don't have to take this," the bandana boy said and walked off. "Takuya, you really are something else," I said. "Now we just need to find out what." He smacked me and we both started laughing, then we went off again on our search for real food. (AN)Thanks for the encouaragement, I've already got the first 8 chapters uploaded so when I update is for awhile just based on how well people like my story, and if anything is messed up or anything I'm sorry, I'm really new at this site, thanks again and enjoy the story. 


	3. Dark Ice

Chapter 3: When Darkness Meets Ice  
  
About a week later I was at the skating rink when a boy came in, he looked about 13. He was slipping so I rushed over and caught him. We knocked into a wall but I took the blow. He smiled and thanked me and introduced himself as Tommy. We skated and chatted, he told me about his older brother and his parents, I told him about my mom and how I didn't have any siblings that I know of, I also told him about my new best friend Takuya and the bandana kid, as I talked about the latter, I realized something, both times I'd seen him, he looked kind of familiar, and now I knew where from, he looked like me with longer hair and a bad attitude. We talked for a while longer and I taught him how to skate fast and stop, he mastered it within a couple of tries, he was a real ice demon. Takuya showed up just as I caught Tommy again, he'd gotten his skate caught in a crack in the ice. "Unhand that boy you... you... child molester." I laughed; letting go of Tommy as I'd already steadied him. Takuya grinned at me and Tommy looked confused, "Tommy, meet Takuya, Takuya, this is my new friend Tommy." The shook hands and Takuya said, "Nice to meet ya Tommy, are you Koichi's new boyfriend?" I laughed and Tommy looked confused again. "Ignore him Tommy," I said. "He's a real joker, and he really likes making fun of me." Takuya grinned and Tommy just nodded, still utterly confused. Poor kid, I went to pat him on the back to make him feel better, but Takuya was picking him up for a piggy-back ride, I blushed and pulled my hand back, Tommy was blushing too. If I hadn't been so embarrassed I would have found it funny, like Takuya did. "I know I called you a child molester, but you didn't have to take me seriously," Takuya said, laughing. I smacked him in the head and Tommy blushed furiously. "Takuya, no more comments, you're embarrassing the kid," I said, smiling at Tommy. Takuya smirked, "I was right Tommy, you are his new boyfriend." I smacked him again and Tommy blushed even more. "For your information I've never had a boyfriend, I've only had a girlfriend and before you make a comment of some kind we never even kissed and you know why I dumped her." Takuya shut his mouth and grinned at me, "Well you could always start with Tommy, he's cute and I'll bet he's a great kisser." He dropped Tommy and ducked and I caught him. "Wow Takuya, you're great at giving piggy-back rides, dropping the kid before you even take him anywhere," I said. "Uh Koichi?" Tommy said, blushing tremendously. "Huh? Oh," I blushed. "Sorry kiddo." I set Tommy down and blushed again, wiping my hand on my jeans, hoping to cleanse my hand of the crime it had committed. "Wow, you're taking this child molester thing really seriously," Takuya said, shaking his head. Tommy blushed majorley and zipped up his jeans, I guess I'd accidentally unzipped them when I'd caught him. "You're a sick kid," I heard a familiar voice say, and looked over to see the bandana boy there, shaking his head, for some reason, his comment really stung, worse than Tommy or Takuya, or even my mom's would have. I glared at him, "I didn't do it on purpose! He fell and I caught him and that's where my hand ended up, not that you would understand, you're perfect, you never make mistakes." He just looked at me with those blue- gray eyes of his, the ones that looked so much like my own. "What's your name anyway buddy?" Takuya asked, I guess hoping to lighten the moment along with getting some valuable information. "Kouji Minamoto," he said and left. 


	4. Thunder in the Dark

Chapter 4: Thunder in the Dark  
  
I was sitting by the lake in the park, it was a good time to be here, there was a thunderstorm so there wasn't much chance of seeing anyone, not that I didn't want to be around anyone, it was just that right now I needed to... remember. This was where my girlfriend and I had first met, this is where I had asked her out, and this is where I had dumped her, and my best friend. I couldn't be around either of them after they had betrayed me like that; it was too painful, than again, so was this. I heard footsteps but didn't take any notice, I just kept staring out at the lake and the rain poring into it, like the tears of thousands of angels, weeping for the poor and helpless... and hurt.  
I looked up only when I no longer felt the rain pelting my head and shoulders; there was a boy standing there, an umbrella in hand and a smile on his face. He sat down, fixing his umbrella so it was above both of us. I smile briefly at him and then looked away, hoping he would take the hint and at least not say anything to me. He didn't. "So, what ya up to?" He said, smiling at me. "I'm remembering, alone," I replied. "Oh. Well, do you want to see a magic trick?" I sighed, "Fine, do a magic trick." It was actually pretty cool, he was a good magician. "What ya doin'? Looking for a gift for your little boyfriend?" I hear Kouji say. I stood up and looked over at him, "You know what, I'm tired of your crap, the incident with Tommy was a complete accident and this guy was just trying to cheer me up. So just stop, okay. WE already know that you're a jerk, you don't have to keep proving it." He looked shocked, and then he left, deciding it was safer not to comment I guess. The umbrella boy and I high-fived and then he introduced himself as JP. 


End file.
